Independence
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: If one was to let go of the past, the road is not an easy one...especially if that person was one that you created to isolate yourself from the world. However, this ghost of Aki's was more than she can handle alone...


And next, the second one that's going into a category that I haven't entered yet!

* * *

_**Independence**_

_Summary: Images of her very past becomes more vivid for her, wishing that person would disappear from her memories. The very man that saved her from herself...she needs him once more, in more ways than one._

"_**Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Gale!"**_

**...Why are these memories coming back again? I thought that I moved from that part of my life weeks ago!**

"_**Aki, your powers are what New Domino needs to change the way that they think of us..."**_

**No! Stay away from me!**

"_**He was creating a clairvoyant army comprised of many people that he was about to use to declare war on the city, and you're on this very list."**_

"_**Aki, why do you hesitate on using your powers? Have you forgotten about those who exiled you from their lives because of what you were to them?"**_

**That changed for the better...**

"_**You're not a monster, Aki. You're a beautiful woman that needs help."**_

**Yusei...**

"_**It's the Black Rose Witch!...Monster!"**_

**I'm not a monster anymore! Stop calling me that! She's dead...isn't she?**

Her eyes shot open, sweat building on her face and water sliding down on the windows outside as a watery night dawned upon the city. She didn't know why these memories that she thought have gotten rid of months after the Dark Signers battle were coming back, finding out so much that was hidden behind her back. She sifted to the left side of her bed, opening a drawer in the nightstand to reveal fragments of the mask that she once worn and used to terrorize the citizens. It brought painful memories along with revelations of what truly was missing in her heart.

She could never forget the faces that she placed fear into their hearts.

She could never forget the person that made her into someone much worse than she already was back then.

But most importantly, she could never forget the very person that opened her eyes to the truth and saved herself from damnation.

But why didn't that very part of her alter-persona disappeared from her sub-consciousness?

Aki remembered the duel that made her control her psychic powers for the first time in her life without the metallic band in her hair; with the Signers that were there to help her realize that she wasn't alone. One in particular was Yusei Fudo, a young man that helped her in more ways than one.

It all began at the Fortune Cup; she dueled him in hopes of getting to Jack, but his words pierce her soul, and made her doubt the words of her 'savior', Divine. During the whole Dark Signers situation, her whole world crumbled beyond repair and the chance meeting of reuniting her parents almost ended in disaster had he not made her control her emotions and powers. However, her mind became warped once more when the very man she thought died in the destruction of Arcadia appeared during her duel with Misty, and controlled her without regards to her own well-being. After that, she started to find restitutions for all she punished as the Black Rose Witch.

"_**You do realize that as long as you're around, I continue to exist in your soul."**_

"Stop it, whoever you are!" Aki shouted. "You're dead to me, I know it!"

"_**You really believe in that shit? All the hurt from years ago still linger within your heart and it'll be only a matter of time before I resurrect from the depths of your mind."**_

"That will never happen!" Aki yelled. "I buried you the moment that I learn to control my powers! I have no use for you!"

"_**Hahaha! You are truly a desperate case. You bear the remains of my existence; and if you think that I can be destroyed forever...just think when one of your children in the future inherits the hatred of your past. Remember, so long as you wear the title of the Black Rose Witch, I EXIST!"**_

"NEVER!" Aki screamed.

Her head was pounding like crazy. What was she going to do?

Many times before in her lifetime, Aki was scared. But this time...

She was scared of what was becoming of the ghost of the past. The very persona that she made in order to protect herself from the reality of the world. She wanted...no, needed help once more of destroying this very personality from her consciousness again.

And throughout the night, tears came into her eyes, even when she slept once more.

'Yusei...'

* * *

~A few days later, within Poppo Time garage: 1:13 p.m.~

"For the last time, Jack..." Crow argued. "Either you get a job or you're being thrown out into the streets!"

"Have you forgotten that all of us used to live in the damn streets?" Jack barked. "I can handle the streets; every one of those imbeciles can't handle the essence of Atlas blood!"

"Seriously, that's the best excuse you can come up with?" Crow bickered. "You had everything served to you on a silver platter! Jack, you never worked in your whole fucking life: not now, and not ever!"

"You are asking for an Atlas beat-down!" Jack threatened.

"...Not again." Bruno muttered. "Can't they settle on something they both can do?"

"You know Jack's ego; he wouldn't allow it." Yusei said.

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Poppo Time garage, with Crow and Jack's constant bickering, Bruno's constant worries, and Yusei's nonchalant expression wavering around the air. The air conditioner was broken due to a certain blonde using it overnight when the heat became too much for him; and now debates were coming around the whole room.

Yusei Fudo, Satellite's Shooting Star or that's what the city came up for his infamous title, was a person who was dealt with many obstacles in his life. He barely knew anything about his parents; his mother dying along with his father in the Zero Reverse accident that broke New Domino into two sectors. Originally, his birthplace was at the city, but his father sent him away in a capsulated pod that sent him away to Satellite before the reactor's destruction. He had to live around other children and learning things on his own before making friends with Jack, Crow, and Kiryu.

There were many good and bad times that he endured over the course of nineteen years since being here in both Satellite and New Domino. Yusei could never forget the things that molded him into the person that he is today. From the disbanding of Team Satisfaction, the betrayal of Jack who made amends, saving Aki from herself, the rise of the Dark Signers and return of one former friend, to currently the appearance of the ghost duelists; so much has happened over the course of two and a half years.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed to reveal a very unhappy Zora standing with her hands on her hips.

"What in the world is going on here?" Zora asked, annoyed.

"Idiot over here was yelling like crazy!" Crow said, pointing a finger at Jack.

"Did I ask you, you incompetent delinquent?" Zora barked at Crow.

"Those two were making a fuss over trivial things, Zora." Yusei answered. "We'll try to maintain the noise down here."

"Why of course, Yusei!" Zora grinned. "Besides, I'm missing the latest episode of my soap opera. I'll check in on you boys soon!" She glared right at Crow and Jack, and headed back upstairs.

"I swear, Yusei..." Crow muttered. "That old lady's really annoying me when she treats me like crap and you like an angel!"

"Beats me." Bruno said. "She barely notices me!"

Their conversation was once again interrupted by the twins, Leo and Luna, and Aki's arrival. Aki was still distraught about what happened a couple nights ago from within herself. What if in the future her persona comes back again, this time within the hearts of her children? She shook that thought out of her head, hoping that maybe Yusei can help her again. However, deep inside the chasms of her mind, someone was brewing and had intentions of harm.

"Hey guys!" Leo blathered. "Wanna see my new trick on my Duel Board? Or maybe you can try out my newest challenge on my game system at our penthouse? Or even maybe..."

"How much caffeine entered his body this morning?" Yusei asked Luna.

"More than his limit, that's for sure." Luna sighed. "Leo! Slow down with your sentences!"

"But I'm so psyched up, Luna!" Leo whined. "Besides, this year's the Duel endurance marathon! I'm sure to pass it this year! And besides, I haven't had a new partner in days! I wanna duel somebody now!"

Yusei's eyes wandered towards Aki and something was off about her today. She hasn't called them a few days ago, and it made him worried a lot about her. In fact, her parents had called them and spoke to him directly about the late-night shouting and screams coming from her room, bringing his thoughts into wondering if something from her past was haunting her. Aki, however, was fighting the dark persona that lurked in her heart.

"_**What's the matter? That you're going to suppress me long enough to fool everyone?"**_

'Leave them alone! They have nothing to do with you!' Aki screamed in her head.

"_**Bullshit! They have been involved with me ever since they discovered you. Have it ever crossed in your mind that this petty friendship will last forever? Do you think that Yusei even thinks about your feelings for him?"**_

'Stop it!' Aki yelled throughout her head. 'Yusei does care for me! Everyone does!'

"_**Oh, really? Who can love a monster?"**_

"That's ENOUGH!" Aki screeched. "I'm not a monster anymore! Get out of my head!"

That very shout got the attention of everyone in the garage, and Yusei was the first to approach her, not knowing that the dark persona that he thought gotten rid of would reentered, but much more menacing than before. In an instant, he felt her hand gripping his throat as Aki started to lift him from his current position, laughing in a sadistic tone with Jack and the twins realizing who just came back.

"A-Ak-Aki...What's going o-on?" Yusei choked out.

"**Hello, Yusei. Don't you remember me? The curse of the Black Rose Witch?"**

"I-I thought I took you away from Aki weeks ago!" Yusei supposedly thought.

"**Wrong. So long as Aki wears the title of her past, I still exist in this world! And the first thing that I'll do is kill the very person that tried to erase me forever...you."**

Her grip on Yusei's throat started getting tighter as she placed another hand to increase the pressure. But, before she even got the chance to do any type of damage that will have lasted forever, Aki's will regained her control over her body and suppressed the shadowy personality in her mind once more, collapsing onto the ground with tears flowing down in fear. Regaining his breath, Yusei now looked at Aki and held her hands to get her attention. Crow and Bruno looked shocked about what just happened, considering that they don't know about Aki's past life. Jack and the twins got worried; if the Black Rose Witch came back for revenge, who knows what kind of destruction could happen should the city be aware of her return?

"W-W-What just happened?" Bruno stuttered.

"Jack, you know something about this, do you?" Crow questioned.

"Long story short: Before the Fortune Cup, Aki had an alter-ego called the Black Rose Witch. She used this persona for quite some years while in Arcadia." Jack explained. "Yusei ended the curse during the Dark Signers conflict, but we all thought she got rid of everything that reminded her of those days."

"But if that's true, why did that part of her come back?" Luna asked. "I mean, excluding Crow and Bruno, all of us witnessed the duel that ended the Black Rose Witch's reign! Right?"

"Yeah!" Leo exclaimed. "But she came back more sadistic than ever! Who knows what will happen if she goes back out there, but this time there might be corpses in the streets!"

"Leo!" Luna reprimanded.

"I'm just saying." Leo said.

Jack and Yusei exchanged glances. Leo might be right about this; if this alter-ego of Aki's returns to the streets, the streets will be paved with the blood of others. Also, the Black Rose Witch tried to kill Yusei himself! They had to try convincing Aki to let go of anything she might have kept in her household that reminded or even made this dark-persona stay to haunt her forever.

"Aki..." Yusei started.

"Yusei, I need help. I-I can't hold her back for much longer." Aki stammered. "She's...going to envelop the city in blood if I don't get her out of my body soon."

The room fell in silence. Yusei knew that he'll have to defeat the persona once more...

But, how was he going to accomplish that if he couldn't duel her to even release the sadistic personality within her?

This was one of the few things that even he couldn't solve with dueling.

* * *

~Few hours later, at the Izayoi townhouse...~

"Are you sure this is everything that you have kept since 'she' was defeated?" Yusei asked.

"Yes; everything else was burned in the fireplace." Aki answered, showing him the pieces of what remained of her mask. "No matter what, I couldn't bring myself to destroy this very object. I created it, so it has sentimental value."

Yusei was in Aki's bedroom, shortly after arriving alone at her townhouse. He needed to know what items Aki might have kept that triggered the persona she once thought vanished during the Dark Signers' reign to come back once more. When Jack and Crow rejected the notion of him going alone, along with the twins' input of the situation, he had to explain to them that he couldn't put anyone else in danger should the Black Rose Witch reentered the scene. Yusei knew that he was putting himself in danger again, but what can he do? Aki needed his help...he couldn't stand there and let her suffer or the city for that matter should she lose control once more.

Yusei didn't know anything about Aki's true feelings for him, but somewhere along the line...he too had those strange feelings in his stomach. He always viewed Aki as a friend; no more, no less. So why was he so afraid to tell her about what he thought about her? Yusei was raised how to treat a girl, but not romantically speaking! In fact, he knew that when it came to unconditional love, he barely has any knowledge on the subject!

"Yusei?" Aki asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Yusei answered. "We should head over to the pier; we need to bury this last piece of your past into the ocean."

"Y-Yeah." Aki stammered.

However, the dark persona didn't find this amusing at all.

"_**Destroying the Black Rose Witch is never an easy task. This bitch thinks she can get rid of me forever...let's see if that's true!"**_

Aki felt completely nauseous in her head, then the sudden waves of negative energy hit her head like bricks and she dropped to the ground holding her body to contain the persona that she held back once before. Yusei came near to her, but her hand came upon his throat once more, her nails even starting to pierce the skin. He knew right now who was in control of his friend's body: the very essence that felt threatened by the sudden attempt to erase her for eternity...

The Black Rose Witch.

"**You dare try to erase me again, you son of a bitch?"**

"L-let A-aki go!" Yusei demanded.

"**She doesn't have the strength to fight back, bastard! Now, let's see who'll try to stop me from killing you and spreading my revenge around the city. I just love to see the chaos in every person's eyes from the destruction I created with my powers! Perish, Yusei Fudo!"**

His breathing was getting thinner and thinner, and inside her mind, Aki couldn't bear to keep watching the man that she loves dying right in front of her. With every single part of her will, control of her body was fought over as Yusei dropped to the ground and started breathing in much needed air. He glanced and watched as Aki was fighting with the Black Rose Witch within herself. He needed to do something to help her, but what? Yusei dug deep within his heart, trying to find the answer that could help the girl in front of him to defeat this dark persona.

"_**You bitch! You really think that holding me back is going to make any difference?"**_

'It's better than you trying to kill the man that I love!' Aki thought.

"_**Please, like he has any feelings for you! You're a monster, and always will be one! You can never live without me!"**_

'I'm not a monster! Yusei loves me for whom I am!' Aki retorted in her mind.

"_**Really? Have you even heard those very words come out of his mouth? Has his lips ever caressed your skin for protection and love? Nobody loved you! They betrayed your trust and made you into their puppets! You will never have a chance without the Black Rose Witch, and you never shall become independent with my absence!"**_

"Aki!" Yusei said. "Say something!"

"Yusei...Do you love me for whom I am, even as a monster?" Aki asked.

Yusei widen his eyes. That very question came out of nowhere and here he was, trying to find the answer that he could tell Aki about. He was hoping for this question to come later...much later. But, time wasn't clearly on his side and the only choice he had was to spill his feelings to help her gain enough confidence to seal away the Black Rose Witch...for eternity.

"Aki, I..." Yusei started, trying to find the words in his mind to say. "You know that we've been friends since we first dueled in the Fortune Cup, and I know that you remember those very words that I said to you to order in help you regain your identity. There were times that I had fragments; visions of my future of which you were a part of my life and I was afraid that whatever I said to you then would harm you more than comfort you. I...I care for you Aki, more than just a friend. I hoped you wouldn't be too upset with what I'm saying to you now."

"Yu-Yusei..." Aki stammered. 'He loves me...he loves me.'

Those very words gave Aki enough courage to finally put away the dark persona that she created out of the despair she felt years ago. Summoning every part of leftover strength in her soul, she started to push out the Black Rose Witch out of her new life.

"_**Bitch! You better let me go before I destroy you!"**_

'I created you out of the despair in my heart, and I'm also the very person that you should be worrying about the most! I won't let you destroy the new life that I made for myself; I became a new rose in a garden of hope, and I'll never let you tarnish such a future!' Aki shouted in her mind.

"_**You'll live to regret annihilating me for the rest of your damn life! Believe it!"**_

'Be gone, spirit of the damned!' Aki said in her mind.

With those very words, the Black Rose Witch was erased from Aki's conscience for good, making her drop onto the ground holding herself in her arms. She finally defeated the shadowy spirit within herself, stepping into a new milestone in her life.

"Yusei..." Aki whispered.

"What is it, Aki?" Yusei answered.

"Let's head to the ocean." Aki said. "I need to let go the final piece of the Black Rose Witch."

* * *

Both Duel Runners were parked a few steps from the pier, a bag in one's grip as she was ready to depart with the last item that she created before she met Yusei. With a determined look, she tossed the shattered mask as far as she can into the blue waters; sinking away the last thing connected to the now expelled spirit of her distant past.

"Aki, you're finally free." Yusei said.

"Thanks to you, Yusei." Aki said. "I have achieved freedom once more, and to finally set myself to bloom into the rose that stands out in the garden. I just have one little favor left to ask of you."

"What is it, Aki?" Yusei asked.

"Kiss me; I want to know if your words spoke the truth." Aki answered.

And indeed his lips touched upon hers, so tenderly as if she was fragile. Yusei never wanted to hurt her in anyway, but to Aki...it felt truly like a dream.

Today, she had finally achieved independence from her past.

* * *

~Two weeks later...~

"This is the fifth straight day in a row that Yusei snuck out from our view!" Crow complained.

"He's been happier these past several days." Bruno said.

"A **little** too happy, if you ask me." Jack scowled.

_Vroom!_

"That sounds like Yusei's Runner." Leo said. "He's home!"

"Yeah, but what happened to Aki? She's been skipping out on helping us with our homework these past couple of weeks, and also been in better moods since taking care of the Black Rose Witch." Luna asked.

Crow grinned mischievously. Who would have thought Yusei pulled out those moves already?

"I knew it; those two are going out!" Crow shouted.

"Either that, or Yusei just brought home a hooker." Jack suggested.

"Yusei is not like that, Jack!" Bruno said.

"You want an Atlas punch?" Jack threatened.

"Please don't hurt me!" Bruno quivered.

"Stop the empty threats, Jack. It's not gonna work!" Crow said.

"Oh, that's it!" Jack bellowed.

"...Should we hang about outside and avoid getting bombarded with questions as well as staying out the fight?" Yusei asked.

"Seems fair; but what about the twins?" Aki asked.

"If things get too rowdy, I'll head inside and spare you any chances of being nagged before resorting to using your psychic powers." Yusei said.

"I don't know; Jack does deserve some type of punishment." Aki giggled.

"You know his pride will let him do anything to get back at you and I'm not gonna have anyone harm you so long as I'm here." Yusei said.

"Oh, don't worry. My independent self will take care of any revenge plans pointing right at me."

* * *

And that's it! This should be good enough to pass on. If not, I've failed as a writer!

R&R, people!


End file.
